Untitled for now
by wolverinelova
Summary: Pietro meets a young 'maid' that is working for his father, he believes she's something more than just a maid.
1. chapter one

Disc-I don't own any of the x men, I only own Amy.  
  
It was a regular Saturday afternoon at the brotherhood house. Pietro, Fred, and Todd were slouching around watching nothing on the crappy TV. Lance had gone somewhere walking.  
  
Ten minutes later the door bell rang. Pietro got up and opened the front door. On the floor there was a small envelope with his name on it. He opened it and noticed that whoever was sending this wanted him to go to some place in the mountains. He 'borrowed' Lance's jeep and headed for the destination.  
  
He arrived at a mid-size European style home; he parked in front and headed for the door. He rung the doorbell, a few seconds after his father, Magneto, answered the door.  
  
"Hey pops I got your letter" he said stepping inside the well furnished home.  
  
"Good, would you like anything to drink?" Magneto said as he sat down in a comfortable leather chair.  
  
"Ok, whatever" sitting in the chair next to him.  
  
"Oh Amy..." Magneto said softly. Behind him came a young girl, about 16, dressed in a French maid's dress. She had long black silky hair, with bangs the covered past her eyes. She had full cherry red lips and soft white skin. "Would you bring us something to drink?"  
  
"Yes sir" she said softly heading back to the kitchen.  
  
"Who's that?' Pietro asked.  
  
"OH just someone I hired from a maid service" magneto said.  
  
The rest of the conversation was mainly about Wanda and about the X-men. Pietro left about an hour later and headed back to the house. He couldn't keep his mind off the young girl, Amy.  
  
When he got to the house Lance hadn't come back yet so he told Fred and Todd not to tell Lance about him 'borrowing the jeep. After that he went straight to bed.  
  
~:~:~:~~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Review plz. 


	2. Amy

Disc-I don't own any of the x-men or whatever.  
  
The next day Pietro stayed inside for must of the day. He couldn't get his mind off the young girl.  
  
It was about 8:00 pm when he finally 'borrowed' Lance's Jeep again, this time Lance did know. He drove to the same location, he noticed there was no car in the parkway, Magneto must have gone out.  
  
He parked the Jeep about a block away from the house and then rushed back. He checked every window on the first floor and they were all locked. He ran up the wall to the second story and finally found an open window to a huge bathroom.  
  
He went out the door that led into a bedroom. He started hearing small soft whines of pain that seemed to be coming from behind the bed.  
  
He went around the bed and saw the young naked body of a girl wrapped up in the messed up sheets. He took the sheets off her face and recognized it was Amy. She was almost unconscious and tears where rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Holy shit" he whispered to himself.  
  
Pietro picked her up, wrapped her in the sheets, and rushed out the same window he had come in by. He quickly got in the Jeep with the girl and rushed out of there.  
  
He thought about where he could take here, he new the brotherhood house wouldn't be safe for her so the best place he could think of was.. the X Mansion.  
  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"  
  
Wee, plz review, I'm going to get some cake and ice cream. 


	3. chapter 3

Disc- I only own Amy ~:~:~:~:~:~::~~::~:~:~:~~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Hey ppls im back! I tried to write sooner but a bunch of screwed up things have been happening. Like my bro ran away-again...  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Pietro drove as fast as he could, hearing his own heartbeat increase by the second. When he drove up to the x-mansion he got Amy out of the car and carried her to the door. He ran the doorbell and a few minutes later jean came out.  
  
"Pietro what are you doing here!? Who's that?!" Jean asked.  
  
"Her name is Amy, this is the safest place I thought to bring her, please just take care of her" Pietro said handing Amy to jean and rushing out of there.  
  
Jean ran inside yelling her heart out "Professor!" she ran into the infirmary were beast was doing.something.  
  
"Jean what's wrong?" Beast said "who is she?" he said picking Amy up and placing her on the stretcher.  
  
"What's wrong jean" the professor said as he wheeled into the room and gasped "what happened here?"  
  
"I don't know professor Pietro just brought her here and I can came here and ..i don't know" Jean said in a stressed out tone  
  
"Jean I think you better wait outside..." the professor said wheeling closer to Beast.  
  
Jean walked out of the room and sat down beside the door, waiting. She wanted to know what had happened to this girl and why had Pietro brought her here and from where?  
  
Jean waited outside the door for about an hour until Beast came out.  
  
"What happened? is everything ok? How is she?" Jean asked quickly, standing up  
  
"Jean, calm down, She'll be ok, but we found several bruises which indicate long term assault, wherever she came from must have been like hell..Jean, we think this girl was raped..we are not sure by whom all be know is it was a mutant."  
  
"What?! No! She must be no younger than 16, do you think Pietro did this" she said screaming at beast.  
  
By this time jean had caused a commotion that the whole mansion had heard  
  
"Look jean I don't know who did this and I am not going to drop into any conclusions, right know she just needs to rest, and I think you should do the same." beast said trying to calm Jean down.  
  
She ran to her room as everybody else stared in confusion and eventually the all went to bed, but Jean.  
  
She just laid on her bed thinking all night. 


End file.
